world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossroads (2013)
Crossroads (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WEW that took place on November 3, 2013 at the US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona, and is the second annual Crossroads PPV. It was the seventh pay-per-view in the 2013 lineup. Background In October 2013, Chris Dunn started a feud with WEW Universal Champion, Dexter Black; after Dunn's match with Calvin Harris, which he lost he was attacked by Black getting hit in the head with the WEW Universal Championship, before being locked into a Crossface submission maneuver. Dunn was later diagnosed with a (kafaybe) concussion. A week later on Animosity, Dunn returned and cost Black his match with Trish Newborn before attacking him, only for Dexter's bodyguard, Jeffrey to get him safetly out of the ring and teasing a face turn for Dunn. On the Adrenaline Supershow a few days later following Black's match against Chris McKenzie, Animosity General Manager Jayceon Taylor told Dexter that he would be defending the WEW Universal Championship against Dunn at Crossroads, this later solidified Dunn's face turn. Another feud going into the PPV was the ongoing feud between WEW Champion Chance Rugani and former ally and teammate Chris McKenzie who had been expelled from the New Regime. On the Adrenaline Supershow, Chance attacked McKenzie during his WEW Universal Championship match against Dexter Black. Animosity General Manager, Jayceon Taylor said he was tired of the constant attacks and that Chance would defend the WEW Championship against McKenzie at Crossroads. Calvin Harris and his uncle, Michael Harris also the Assistant General Manager of Adrenaline took their rivalry to another level as after Harris challenged his uncle to a match at Crossroads. Michael would decline the challenge and instead book him in a Handicap match against Adrian Jobs and Ryan Henderson. Making it known that his nephew needed to be taught a lesson in respect and that Jobs and Henderson were going to teach him that lesson. Results Aftermath The feud between Calvin and Ryan escalated as earlier in the night both Henderson and Michael spoke about the events that took place at the PPV, before calling Calvin a cancer and that Ryan was the cure. Later in the night following Calvin's impressive victory over Gabriel Asar, Henderson attempted to attack Calvin only for him to counter and attempt to Superkick him, however Henderson ducked underneath the bottom rope escaping. A week later on the November 22, 2013 episode of Adrenaline Henderson lost to Shady Layne after being superkicked by Calvin Harris who had joined commentary. It was later revealed that the two would face each other at the next PPV Third Degree Burns in a No Disqualifications Match. On the November 11, 2013 episode of Animosity Chris Dunn defeated Jason Church, despite interference from Dexter Black who was sitting at commentary. It was later revealed on-screen that Dunn was dating Adrenaline Starlet Hannah Walters. Dunn returned the favor a week later, on Animosity sitting at commentary for Black's match against Kevin Hunter. The match would end in a double countout as Dexter threw Hunter into Chris at the announce table, this wouldn't sit well with Dunn who attacked Dexter and sent him into the steel steps, before doing the same to Jeffrey. Chris would then pose with the Universal Championship with the crowd, clearly stating that he wanted another shot at Dexter and the championship. It was announced that Dunn would get his wish and would face Black at Third Degree Burns. After winning the WEW Championship, Chris McKenzie would make an open challenge to anyone in the locker room. Jayceon Taylor later made it known that he was giving McKenzie the chance to pick his opponent for the next PPV, Third Degree Burns. McKenzie would later be attacked from behind by Craig Anderson, effectively answering the challenge. A week later in a WEW.com exclusive McKenzie chose Anderson as his opponent and said that he would regret attacking him and that he was going to prove why he was the WEW Champion and warned Anderson not to play with fire, because he was gonna get burned. External links